Floorball
by PoseidonsMostPowerfullSon
Summary: Percy Jackson has waited weeks to play his first game of floorball. after playing a game he realizes that he has a crush on a team mate. uh oh All mortal


Percy sighed as he sat on the red and grey bench. He looked on as the people in front of him played their game. Percy had never played the game, never even touched the sticks. But he new he wanted to play. He watched as one of the older players got the ball and started to run down the court. Percy tried to stifle a laugh as the man almost fell over. He turned around and looked at his friend playing basketball. Grover was winning, as always. You had to expect that when the whole team was filled with state players. The only reason he ever went down to the local YMCA, was to watch his friend play basketball, play basketball himself or watch Floorball. He sat down on the same bench every Wednesday and watched both his friend and floorball. Percy had wanted to play for months. Unfortuantely for him, he only knew one person that played. And even then he was to shy to ask if he could play on her team. Piper probably wouldn't have cared if Percy asked her if he could play. But as always, Percy was to shy to ask her (Even if they had known each other since kindergarten). He looked up and saw that the orange team had scored, evening the scores to two all. He figured it was time to leave. It was yousix o'clock and Percy's stomach was rumbling. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his mum asking her to pick him up. Percy stood up, stepped over the bench he was sitting on, onto another bench and then the wooden floor. He made his way to the front of the facility, almost passing the front desk before making a split-second decision. he walked over to the front desk and waited (Again, to shy to let the workers know he was there). A young fit blonde lady with blue eyes and straight blonde hair walked over to him. he tried not to check her out, seeing as she had a tight top and leggings on.

'Hi there, how can i help ?' The lady asked him. Percy looked at her. This was it. He was getting himself into Floorball.

'Uh hi. I'm looking for an I don't know, maybe a Floorball sign up sheet? Do you have one of those?' The lady smiled at him.

'We sure do' she said while turning around and bending over to pick up a piece of paper. It gave him a full view of the moon and he tried to act like he wasn't staring.

'There you go, just write down your details in the specified spots and hopefully you'll get a call in a few weeks time.'

'Thank you so much!' Percy repied. He proceeded to jot down his name, email address, phone number, parents name, parents email address, parents phone number, his address and experiance in the game. He gave it back to the blonde lady and practicaly skipped out of the place. His mum was waiting in her car, out the front.

'What's got you al hopped up?

'I finally put my name down for Floorball! They'll email or call or something in a few weeks when their is an opening in a team.'

'That's great sweetheart'

'I know!' Percy's mum started driving them home.

'Uh Percy, how much will it cost?'

'Oh' Percy said 'I really don't know. I hope it's not too much'

'Mm me to' sally said.

**~~Line Break~~**

'Mum, what's Floorball?' Little Tyson asked. 'Percy has been talking about it for ages now and i don't know what it is' Sally laughed at the expression on her youngest son's face.

'Son, I really don't know much more about it than you do. Why dont you go ask Percy? He will tell you'

'Ok mum.' Tyson jumped off the couch and ran all the way to his brothers room. He was about to barge in when he remembered his Percy's rule. If you don't knock, I aint saying shit. Tyson knocked on the door loud enough for Percy to hear. He waited rocking on the balls of his feet.

'Come in' He heard him yell through the door. He opened the door and walked to the bed.

'Percy, what's Floorball?' He watched as his brother's eyes came alive.

'Well Floorball is a little bit like hockey, except the sticks are not made out of wood, the blades are longer, and instead of using a tennis ball or whatever it is, they use a small white plastic ball. But just because it's plastic, doesn't mean it won't leave a huge bruise on your leg' Percy lifted his pant leg to show him the huge bruise on his leg.

'I got that one a week ago when a stray ball flew out of the court'

'Ow, does it hurt?'

'Does it hurt?' Percy mimicked 'Of course it hurt'

'And your gonna play this game?'

'yes'

'are you going to get hit every week?'

'honestly Tyson, I don't know. I hope not.'

'Percy, can I play in your team?'

'I don't know little man. We'll see if your old enough.'

'ok.' Tyson left his room and was almost out of earshot when he heard an angry "CLOSE THE DOOR!" He grinned and ran back to his room.

'Sorry Percy'

'Yeah right, sure you are' Tyson went and watched TV while Percy flopped onto his bed and went to sleep.


End file.
